


Isn't It Cliché?

by complexgods



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Bisexual Sugawara Koushi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Slow Burn, but also very insecure, daisuga is endgame, kuroo kenma and terushima are in a poly relationship, kuroo's into his boyfriends and milfs that's it, milfs will be mentioned, suga is a barista, suga's a little shit, terusuga is only at the beginning, these tags are a mess but i promise it'll make sense, unprompted dolphin slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexgods/pseuds/complexgods
Summary: “Suga almost dropped the pen he was holding as he saw what was probably the most handsome man he has ever seen enter the Starbucks. He looked extremely tired, and Suga wondered if he was hungover. He had short brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes, and Suga couldn’t help but notice his biceps straining the fabric of his shirt as he took off his coat. Quickly pushing away any impure thoughts, Suga put on his best employee smile as he took his order.”Sugawara Koushi moves to Tokyo with a broken heart and a desire to start over and falls for a handsome stranger that frequents the coffee shop he works at. Unfortunately, it’s harder for Suga to get him to open up than he thought. It’s all pretty cliché.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck, I’m already late,” Sugawara groaned as he finally awoke with his third alarm. It was his first day at his new job and he really needed the money, so being late was not an option and it was already 7:32 am. He dressed in a hurry, popping some toast into the toaster as he gathered all his things. He ran outside his apartment with one shoe still untied, his coat barely over his shoulders, and the piece of toast in his mouth. _I can’t get any more cliché_ , Sugawara thought to himself as he ran down the stairs to run to the subway. Thankfully, there was a subway stop right by his apartment building and he lived only a few stops away from the Starbucks he got hired at. 

As he stepped outside, the crisp autumn air hit his face and he instantly lifted his head to smell the fresh air. Autumn was his favourite season, mainly because the world turned golden brown for a few weeks and the sunsets were phenomenal. He couldn’t wait to explore the new city he moved to and watch the sunset from all around the city. He pushed the thought aside as he swallowed the last piece of toast and walked into the station, focussed on finding the right platform. He constantly checked his phone to see which stop he needed to get out at, still unsure about his orientation skills in Tokyo. Even though he visited the city multiple times as a kid, he knew that getting lost was inevitable. He watched the sun rise higher over the city as the subway continued on its journey, cramped full of people going to their 9 to 5. When his stop came up, he pushed himself out of the cart, cursing himself that he was so far back. He hated inconveniencing people. 

Despite all the hassle, he managed to be in front of the Starbucks ten minutes early, signaling to his coworker already inside that he was there. Once the manager gave him his apron, she left Sugawara’s coworker to show him the ropes. Although he had already been employed at a Starbucks before, it was protocol to explain how everything worked, so he listened diligently to his coworker, who was called Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

“It’s the busiest right before 9 am and after 4 pm, so you’ll be with at least two other people then. Our other colleague will be here any minute, but you’ll only take orders and work at the cash register today. That sound good?” Suga nodded, impressed at how the other took charge. When he first met him after his interview, he seemed so shy and insecure, but he was clearly in his element. Despite Sugawara being two years Yamaguchi’s elder, he did not dare speak informally to him yet, quite frankly intimidated by his authority. As soon as Yamaguchi seemed pleased with Sugawara’s work, a gorgeous woman, no older than Sugawara, walked in, and he couldn’t help but blush a little bit as she turned to him and wished him a good morning. 

“I’m Kiyoko Shimizu, I’m the shift manager and I’ll be working the orders with Tadashi today, it’s nice to meet you.” She gave a shy smile and he nodded at her. 

“Nice to meet you, Kiyoko-san! I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga.” He flashed her a smile to emphasize how happy he was to meet her. 

“Oh no need for the honorifics, we’re all the same age group and I’m not a big fan of formalities. Just call me Kiyoko!” Suga smiled and nodded as she walked to the back of the store to put down her things and get her apron. 

Yamaguchi didn’t lie when he said that most people come through before 9 am, as the shop got extremely busy within minutes. Most of the time, the orders were pretty simple and Suga’s endless patience seemed to serve him well. He didn’t mind taking up orders, knowing that making all those complicated drinks were oftentimes less fun to make, especially if it was busy. But Yamaguchi and Kiyoko seemed to know each other extremely well, making their work ethic impeccable. 

Suga didn’t even notice how fast the time went by, and when he next looked at the clock that adorned the wall opposite the till he saw it was already 10h30am. The shop was quieter now that most people got their morning coffee before work, and the three could have short conversations between customers. 

“So what do you study?” Kiyoko asked, biting down on a cinnamon roll a customer decided they didn’t want after Yamaguchi had already warmed it up. 

“I’m in my second year of Japanese Studies and Elementary Education. I transferred here this year because my old uni was not a good fit for me. What about you?” He asked his peers, who in turn said what they studied. Yamaguchi was an engineering major and Kiyoko was in her last Bachelor's year of studying History of Art. They were interrupted as a customer opened the door. Suga almost dropped the pen he was holding as he saw what was probably the most handsome man he has ever seen enter the Starbucks. He looked extremely tired, and Suga wondered if he was hungover. He had short brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes, and Suga couldn’t help but notice his biceps straining the fabric of his shirt as he took off his coat. Quickly pushing away any impure thoughts, Suga put on his best employee smile as he took his order. He tried his best to hide the blush that slowly crept over his cheeks as he heard how gruff the man’s voice sounded. 

“I’ll have a caramel frappuccino with three extra pumps of caramel syrup and an extra shot of espresso.” The man said, which surprised Suga for some reason. He didn’t expect the man to have such a sweet drink but he refused to let the shock show on his face as he asked for the customer’s name to write on the cup. 

“Sawamura.” He gruffed, barely looking up at the barista. Suga figured he was too hungover and/or tired so he didn’t think much of it as he wrote his name on the cup with a little smiley face next to it, handing Kiyoko the cup. When his order was done, he sat down where he put his coat and immediately plugged his headphones into his phone, and started typing on his laptop. 

“He most definitely forgot an assignment he was supposed to write during break.” Yamaguchi giggled as they all secretly watched the man type furiously. 

“Do you know who he is?” Suga asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. The other two just shrugged. 

“No. He comes here a few times a month and orders ridiculously sweet drinks. He usually stays a few hours.” Kiyoko answered, seeming uninterested. Suga nodded and decided to drop the matter. Soon there were more people coming in and out of the café and Suga was too busy to pay him any more mind. He met one other of his coworkers as Yamaguchi’s shift ended earlier. He was small and energetic, and Suga found out that he studied sports. _Makes sense,_ Suga thought to himself as he smiled at how much energy Hinata seemed to have. 

After his shift finally ended, Suga was glad to get back to his small apartment. It wasn’t anything big or fancy, but it was enough for him. There were some unpacked boxes still in one corner of the apartment that he had neglected the entire week in favour of exploring the city. He wasn’t big on decorating except for a string of fairy lights and a big houseplant his best friend gave him when he moved away. 

The one thing he was thankful for in his small apartment was his bathtub. Even though it wasn’t exactly the biggest bathtub he had ever seen, he was very fond of it. It was the perfect size for him, even though he had to bend his knees to comfortably have his shoulders underwater. He loved taking hot baths after a long day, letting the hot water ease the aches and pains of the day, getting lost in his thoughts with nothing but two candles illuminating his small bathroom. Today was no different. As he sank into the mixture of bubbles and warm water, he let his mind wander, phone on silent. He mentally planned out the next week because that was when his classes would officially be starting. He made a mental note of all the things he still needed to do before bed as he closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the bath engulf him. Subconsciously, his mind wandered back to that man from the Starbucks this morning. What was his name again? Sam… Something. No, Sawamura, that was it. He couldn’t help but remember how handsome he looked, even though he seemed to be having the hangover of his life. Suga wondered what he would look like with a good night’s rest and maybe if he wasn’t that grumpy or stressed out. Sighing, he tried to push the image of the handsome stranger out of his mind. He was done falling for people and getting into relationships for now anyways, especially with what happened with his ex… He left him with a broken heart _and_ trust issues, and he didn’t think he’d be able to go through that kind of pain again anytime soon. 

_God, you’re so pathetic_ , Suga thought to himself. _Are you really planning your future with some guy? Just because he’s handsome and mysterious and most definitely out of your league? And most probably painfully heterosexual… Get a grip on yourself._

He sighed and opened his eyes, pulling himself out of the bathtub, drying himself off, and getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day, mainly because he had no idea what to expect from his new University, especially how the people were going to be. 

He fell asleep the instant his head touched the pillow, content he could finally fall into a dreamless slumber. 

…

Suga woke up with a start, confused as to why his alarm rang even though it was still dark out. When he looked at his phone, he realised that it was not his alarm but, in fact, his best friend trying to FaceTime him. Sighing, he accepted the call.

“Asahi, what do you want? It’s almost one a.m.” Suga groaned, rubbing his face. 

“Oh no did I wake you? Sorry! But also I’m not sorry because you promised we’d call today! Didn’t think you’d forget..” Asahi said on the other side of the phone and Suga mentally slapped himself. 

“Right, sorry… I forgot… Today was a lot and I just got settled at work and… Ugh… I’m sorry. But I’m here now! How was your day?” Suga asked, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“No worries! Just wanted to check in to see if you were still alive. My day was alright, I’m getting ready for tomorrow and I’m kinda nervous.” Suga could tell that Asahi was more than “a bit nervous” so he sat up in bed, facing the camera in earnest. 

“You’ll do great! Uni is hard but it’s important to remember that every single first-year goes through the same! I promise it’ll be alright!” Asahi only frowned in response to his encouragement, clearly skeptical. 

“But you have it so _easy_ , Suga. It’s so difficult for me to talk to new people.” Asahi all but pouted. Suga sighed. 

“Yeah I know, but I promise you a lot of people are the same, and you being like that hasn’t stopped us from being friends, right?” Suga prompted, smiling at the camera. 

“Yes, but we were neighbours. Also, we’ve been friends since we were 5. You’re kinda stuck with me.” Asahi smiled and Suga just shook his head. 

“You’re so stubborn. You’ll be fine! You can always text me if you get anxious but please try and at least talk to one person. Can you do that for me?” Suga asked and he could see Asahi calm down the more they talked. 

“Yes, I’ll try. Alright, tell me about your day!” Asahi said excitedly, leaning his face closer to the camera. 

“Oh, it was nice actually! I mean it was exhausting but my colleagues are super nice! One of them would get along really well with Noya actually, he has so much energy and is so positive, they’d be the best of friends in no time.” Asahi’s face smiled sadly at the mention of his boyfriend. They’ve been long-distance for four months and Suga knew how much his best friend missed him. 

“But yeah the other people are really kind as well. Remember that shy boy that was working when I had my interview? Turns out he is actually a badass behind the counter and he could shit-talk for days.” Suga laughed at that, knowing that Asahi disapproves of anything that has to do with making fun of others. 

“I’m glad that your coworkers are nice!! I miss hanging out with you” Asahi said, his face pulled into a frown yet again. 

“I do too. But hey I’ll be coming back for a weekend soon and we’ll be able to hang out together!” Suga prompted, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“Yes, that’s true. Alright, you look tired, you should sleep” Asahi said, and Suga agreed. His head felt heavy and his eyes were closing despite his will to keep them open. 

“We’ll call tomorrow after your first day’s over! I think I’ll be free after 4 pm so just call me when you have time” Suga sleepily smiled at the camera as they said their goodbyes and he immediately fell back asleep. 

He awoke the next morning with his first alarm, something that didn’t happen often. He decided to enjoy the morning then, having more than an hour to get to the subway: he had a strong cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal as he mindlessly scrolled through his phone. After sending Asahi a few memes as was his morning ritual, he ran down the stairs to get to his uni. He had visited it a few times before moving, so he was more confident in finding his way from the subway to the doors of the main building. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add a little warning because I do mention alcohol and drug use but only for a brief sentence. Chapter 4 onwards, however, I will mention alcohol and drug use more explicitly, I'll add warnings before every chapter that needs it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again thank you so much to [mesreves](https://mesreves.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for helping and editing all my grammatical errors!

The university building was huge, way bigger than his old one. Students were chattering away around him, some of them already deep into writing papers, exchanging notes, and sipping coffee. He missed this exact feeling of uni during break. He hadn’t had too many assignments due to his transfer, and the ones he did have were easy tasks, so he had the entire summer to do whatever he wanted, which was odd to him since he was so used to either working or revising during break. 

He took out his timetable he thankfully remembered to print a few weeks prior, making his way to the classroom in which his first-class would take place. 

“Oh, hi!” He heard a somewhat familiar voice call from behind him. He turned around to see who was talking. He was faced with a man he met on orientation day, whose name he had promptly forgotten. His hair was black and gelled up to the extreme, making him look like a rooster with some bedhead. 

“Sugawara, right?” He asked, flashing him a toothy grin. “We met at orientation, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” Suga nodded, remembering how he charmed every single person at orientation. He had originally gone to welcome the newcomers since he was a second year, but once Suga said he was transferring and found out that he also studied Japanese Studies, Kuroo happily obliged to answer any questions about the university he might have. 

“Ah yeah, apologies for forgetting your name, I won’t forget it again,” Suga said as he shook Kuroo’s hand in greeting. 

“That’s absolutely fine, man. I understand it’s not easy to remember everything and everyone when moving into a new city. It’s cool that you’re studying Japanese Studies as well though! If you’re up for it, me and a couple other people are grabbing lunch later and you’re more than welcome to join!” Suga gladly accepted the invitation, feeling oddly reassured that someone as confident as Kuroo basically just took him in like that. He must’ve looked really lost. 

The morning passed quite quickly, Suga only got lost once between classes, but everyone at the university was just so helpful and kind that it wasn’t that big of an issue. At lunchtime, he met Kuroo and his three friends at the bottom of the main stairs, smiling nervously at the strangers as Kuroo introduced them. The one whose hair probably had more gel in it than Kuroo was named Bokuto Koutarou, who was more than excited to meet Suga. The other two were calmer at greeting him, the shorter one with dark hair introduced himself as Akaashi Keiji, and the tall blonde quietly introduced himself as Tsukishima Kei. The conversation came almost naturally to them all as they made their way to the cafeteria, and Suga was thankful for how they did their best to include him in their conversations. Suga quickly noticed that Bokuto and Akaashi were closest and were most probably friends since at least middle school with how they spoke to and acted around each other, but everyone seemed to tease Bokuto relentlessly, reminding Suga of his own best friend. He should definitely send Asahi a text after lunch to see how he was holding up. 

Suga quickly felt integrated into the friend group, cracking jokes with the rest of them as they ate the somewhat disgusting cafeteria food. 

“This university is so fancy and expensive, can’t they at least make decent food?” Kuroo quipped, making the others nod in agreement. 

“You’ve been saying that since last year. Besides, it’s better than whatever you can cook, Kuroo.” Tsukishima replied in a drawl, sounding almost bored. 

“That’s not very nice of you, Tsukki-poo. I mean you’re not wrong but you shouldn’t say it.” Kuroo answered nonchalantly, ignoring the face of discomfort he made at the nickname. 

“So Suga, why did you decide to move to Tokyo?” Akaashi asked, and suddenly everyone fell quiet, watching their new friend with intent. 

“I didn’t like my old university, and I always wanted to move to Tokyo, so I figured why not,” Suga answered, trying to seem unfazed. 

“Why didn’t you move for your first year then?” Bokuto asked, his eyes big and focussed intensely on Suga. 

“Ah, well… My ex wanted me to stay close to our hometown, so I enrolled in our local university. We had a pretty bad breakup though so I was excited to move away.” He consciously left any pronouns out of the conversation, not ready to come out to his newfound friends, just in case. He grimaced at recalling the way he found out his ex-boyfriend was cheating on him and had been for two months before their breakup. After he had found out, he couldn’t get out of his hometown quicker. 

“Ah. Makes sense. Oh well, there are lots of people here that we can hook you up with if you want.” Kuroo said in what Suga assumed to be a joke, but he thanked him for the offer anyway. 

“Ah it’s fine, I’m not big on dating yet, my ex kinda messed me up, and I don’t know how I feel about one-night stands just yet.” The others nodded, understanding that he was done talking about it. 

“Well, we’re all going to Kuroo’s house party he and his roommates are throwing at the end of the week, sort of like a beginning of the semester party. You’re very welcome to join us if you like!” Bokuto chimed in, to which Suga gladly agreed. He needed to check his schedule but getting drunk and/or high at university parties was something he desperately missed during the summer holidays. 

After lunch, everyone went their separate ways, and Kuroo promised to text Suga the details of the party the day of. Before his last class of the day started, he sent Asahi a quick text, asking how he was holding up. He got a thumbs-up emoji back, meaning that he was surviving the day. Sugawara smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket and went into the classroom. 

…

The day was over a lot quicker than Suga had anticipated, and he sent Asahi a text as he made his way back home. 

_Home in 20, give me a call if you feel like it!_

He threw his coat and bag on the couch as he went into the kitchen to make a coffee. There was nothing Suga loved more than a cup of coffee after a long day. His ex often commented on how bad his caffeine addiction had gotten during his time at uni but he wasn’t in the picture anymore so why should he care? As he was waiting for Asahi to call, he sat by the window in his living room/bedroom, watching civilians pass by as he quietly sipped his coffee. The street he lived in was pretty busy, cars were always driving by and there were always people to observe. Suga loved watching the people crossing the street or running to the subway, were it businessmen, or parents with their children, trying to urge them from one side of the street to the other. Just as he was watching a mother on the phone, trying to get her kid’s attention who was attempting to run across the street when the light was red, his train of thought was interrupted by his phone buzzing. 

“Hey Asahi,” he said after he swiped the screen of his phone to accept Asahi’s FaceTime call. 

“So? How was your first day?” He asked excitedly, sipping his coffee and leaning against the window. 

“It was so cool! The people were really nice and I’m going out for drinks with a few people later tonight!” Asahi sounded a lot more confident than the day before, which made Suga’s heart swell with pride. His best friend was never the best when it came to meeting new people, always worried that people would see him as a threat or too intimidating. His height and broad build were definitely assets to that, but his heart was so pure it was almost impossible not to love the man. 

“Did you meet any cool fashionable people then?” Suga asked, which prompted Asahi to tell him all about his day and everyone he had met. Suga listened intently to his best friend’s words, not wanting to miss a single minute of what happened during his first day. 

“Ah, I’m rambling again. How was your day?” Asahi asked after speaking for a while, and Suga couldn’t help but smile. Asahi always felt ashamed and somehow shy when he “talked too much,” even though Suga loved nothing more than to listen to whatever Asahi was passionate about. Asahi also knew this to some extent, but he still seemed to feel bad whenever he spoke for more than one minute at a time, thinking it was selfish of him, at least that’s what Asahi had told Suga when he asked his best friend about it. 

“Ah no, it’s fine! I like hearing you talk. Besides, it was your first day of uni! That’s exciting! My day was good, I met a few new people and we’re also going to this party on Friday, so I’m looking forward to that!” Suga continued to tell Asahi about his day, in turn, making sure to not leave out any details. He really enjoyed these FaceTime calls with Asahi, something they decided to do more when Asahi was traveling with Nishinoya before he came back home to study and they couldn’t see each other as often as they were used to. 

“So yeah, that’s about it from my end. I have work again after class tomorrow afternoon so I’ll probably not be on my phone too much, just so you know!” 

“Ok, noted” Asahi answered, before continuing talking about random things. 

“Oh by the way, Yuu said he’ll come back home in a few weeks!” Asahi said, his eyes practically shining in excitement. Suga grinned at that, knowing that maybe it might be a little less than that. Noya had wanted to surprise Asahi by coming back from his travels this week, two weeks earlier than planned and only Suga knew about it. 

Noya had been traveling Europe for five months now, and although Asahi had joined him in the first month, he had to go home and work in order to afford uni and his apartment, which bummed Asahi out greatly. He and Noya had the most wholesome relationship in Suga’s opinion. Neither could live without the other, so long-distance kinda sucked for the both of them. 

Asahi and Nishinoya were the classic “best friends that had feelings for each other since forever but never acted on it” until one day Suga had enough of the bullshit and made them confess to one another. At least that’s how Asahi and Noya put it, Suga thought of it as more of a “not-so-subtly locking them in a room until they confessed” sort of situation. Not his most graceful moment, he must admit, but they had been together for a year now and were completely and utterly in love with each other, it was cute but sickening to watch as a single person. Pushing the thought away, Suga grinned at the camera, nodding enthusiastically. 

“I’m excited for you! I might try to come to visit for a weekend once Noya’s back, we can have a movie marathon weekend like we used to in high school,” Suga suggested and Asahi was practically glowing with excitement. The rest of the conversation was about Noya and his adventures in Europe until Asahi had to get ready for his night out with the new people he met at uni. 

Suga decided to spend the night in a YouTube deep dive until he passed out, which was always a bad idea but at least he remembered to set an alarm this time. 

Just as he had anticipated, he woke up extremely confused to his alarm, not remembering when he fell asleep. His laptop had since turned off due to lack of charging, but he had no time to care about that now, because he wanted to get to uni on time and he needed to remember to take his work clothes with him, so he tried to get out of bed at least half an hour before he had to leave. He was in a bad mood, probably due to his YouTube deep dive last night, and he couldn’t wait to go back to bed the second he had to leave the warm and safe confines of his sheets. He got dressed in a hurry, realising he only had ten minutes before he had to leave. 

The morning was rather uneventful, and Suga did his best to seem as chipper as he had been the day before, despite his foul mood. Kuroo had invited him to lunch again, but he declined with a smile and an apology. He knew he would have to go to work at 1 pm and there would be no time for him to eat in the cafeteria. Suga appreciated Kuroo’s kindness and understanding as he turned away to listen to the professor, leaving Suga to his notes. He decided to eat his lunch in the break room at work before his shift started in order to ensure he would be on time. 

That day he worked the orders, and since it was a weekday before 4 pm, he was left with one other coworker who was taking orders. He hadn’t met this colleague before but he seemed very intense and focused on his work. He had introduced himself earlier that afternoon as Kageyama Tobio and promptly walked off to start his shift. Suga wasn’t phased though, knowing that he probably had trouble opening up to people, so he decided to not overwhelm him with conversation. They worked surprisingly well together and Suga enjoyed working quietly, listening to the playlist that was playing that day. Sometimes he’d listen in to other people’s fleeting conversations as they waited for their orders, the snippets he caught always entertained him as he wondered what the rest of the conversation was about. He knew that that was probably not appropriate but he was too curious about other people’s lives not to eavesdrop. Right before 4 pm, another coworker joined him and Kageyama, introducing himself as Ennoshita Chikara. He seemed like an effective and good worker, and Suga wished he had more time to get acquainted with him but unfortunately, rush hour had started so they were too busy making orders. He had an inkling that he and Ennoshita would get along pretty well though, so he made sure he would talk to the man more when they had another shift together. 

Even though Suga had a 6-hour shift, the afternoon went by in a blur and he didn’t notice how much his back ached from being on his feet non-stop during that time until he arrived at his apartment. He decided to put off homework until he had his bath and some dinner, truly exhausted from his day. He checked his phone as the water poured into the tub, texting Asahi that he was alright and that he would call after his classes the next day, too tired to keep a conversation tonight. He doubted whether or not he would be able to do his homework that night, but he figured he could just do it the next day instead, so he sunk into the hot water wondering what kind of tv show he wanted to watch before bed. He deserved some self-care as well from time to time even if that self-care took the form of eating instant ramen and watching Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has left a comment or a kudos so far! I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to upload weekly or every other week depending on how much university is kicking my ass! Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream at me on [Tumblr!](https://cherriesblossomed.tumblr.com/)  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
